The present invention relates to a novel process for producing triphenylphosphine.
Triphenylphosphine has been mainly used as a catalyst for an oxo process as well as an intermediate of organic compounds such as phosphine oxide.
It has been known to produce triphenylphosphine by reacting a mixture of chlorobenzene and phosphorous trichloride with sodium in West G.P. No. 1,150,981; West German Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 1,618,116 and 2,007,535.
Thus, the reaction has been unstable and the reaction inducing period has been long and the yield has been low in the conventional process. Therefore, it has been necessary to react them in the presence of a catalyst. Moreover, in accordance with tests made by the inventors, the yield was varied in a range of 64 to 82% and the purity was varied in a range of 92 to 98% and the reproductivities were inferior (though in one example of the reference, it is stated to be a yield of 90% and a purity of 99%).